


Three's Company

by Bearfeat



Series: Steam [9]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Alpha is a baby gay, Fluff, Fucking, Multi, Sort Of, Voyeurism, Water is sexy and beautiful, he has a nice butt, he has nice fur, like literally it is over before it even starts and everyone is happy and fucking again, the most minor gay angst ever, this always ends in fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: Alpha and Water decide they would like to invite a third person into their bedroom again, only this time they decide on another man. Alpha has some thoughts and feelings about this.





	Three's Company

Alpha looked around him. For once, there were no others in the bathroom. He heard the loud music and the chatter outside, but he was alone for a couple of seconds. Quickly, he looked in the mirror and flexed. He made a face. He stood up straighter and watched his arms and chest swell. The air left him quickly when someone walked in to take place in front of a urinal. He saw how his mirrored form changed.

He wasn’t out of shape, but he wasn’t in a particularly great shape either. His stomach was getting softer. The bald spot on the back of his head was growing. All the gay men in the club were good looking, stylish, confident. He leaned his hands on the sink. He didn’t even know why he was at a gay bar right now.

 

The man at the urinal zipped his trousers, washed his hands, and left. He threw Alpha a strange look in the mirror. Alpha gave a half smile, but only because he wasn’t sure how to act.

Water sat at the bar. He was waiting for Alpha, but when the man from the bathroom saw him, he walked up to the bar to chat him up. Water glanced to Alpha over the man’s shoulder, then looked back to the man with a sparkle in his eyes. He engaged in conversation and took the drink the man ordered him. Alpha stopped in his tracks. He stared at the man’s back, which looked strong. The man was tall, had a full head of hair. Toned, muscular arms moved with nonchalance as he talked to his love. Alpha didn’t know what to do. Should he go over to them, join their conversation? Should he find someone else to talk to? He contemplated stepping out for a smoke when he caught Water’s gaze again over the man’s shoulder. Water pointed at him, and the man turned to look. He smiled.

 

Carefully, Alpha joined their conversation.

‘This is Ludvig.’ Water said.

‘Ludvig, this is Alpha. My boyfriend.’ Water’s gaze went back to the man’s face. He was clearly looking for a reaction. He slowly sipped his drink.

‘Alpha!’ Ludvig smiled again and shook his hand. He had a kind smile and clever, dark brown eyes.

‘Ludvig.’ Alpha hoped his hand shake was firm enough. Then he looked at Water. His ghoul wiggled his eyebrows. He liked Ludvig. Alpha looked at his strong arms and his rough, bearded face. He couldn’t blame him.

 

What seemed like many drinks later, Water decided they would call it a night. Alpha remained quiet in their cab ride home, and he remained quiet when Ludvig stepped into their apartment and gave little compliments about their interior. The man was holding Alpha’s hand, and even though they had talked about this, explained to Ludvig this would be just one night, even though he and Water had been talking about doing this for a while now, Alpha felt a sense of unease he couldn’t shake. Ludvig turned to him, his dark eyes now smoldering, and he pressed his rough lips to Alpha’s. They were warm and felt nice, and made a full smacking sound when they left his again.

‘Why don’t you show me where your bedroom is?’ Ludvig said with a rasping voice. Alpha swallowed hard. He locked eyes with Water, who seemed excited, gleeful, and led them to their bed. When he heard Water close the door behind them, he felt Ludvig’s hands on his shoulders. His beard prickled in his neck, his hot breath in his ear.

 

‘I… I don’t want it.’ Alpha turned around. He felt a little relieved when he saw concern in Water’s eyes. Strengthened. Water had seemed too eager to take home this particular, handsome… Alpha didn’t finish that thought.

‘I’m sorry.’ He whispered. ‘I don’t want to. I don’t think I can have sex with a man.’

A little confused, Ludvig looked from Alpha to Water. Alpha knew what he was thinking: they were a couple, he assumed they were both gay. How could he explain to this stranger how Water was the only man he would ever want? Alpha’s mouth ran dry.

‘Let me watch.’ His voice was hoarse. Immediately, he saw the sparkle return to Water’s eyes. His love could see he wasn’t upset. His love could see that the night was far from over.

 

‘Ludvig.’ Water said, eyes still on Alpha. ‘Why don’t you get comfortable on the bed. I’ll put on some music.’

He disappeared for a short while, in which the man sat down to remove his shoes. He looked at Alpha, seeking for certainty. He didn’t ask Alpha, but the ghoul could see Ludvig was only there to have a good time. Alpha nodded. His mouth was still dry. When Water returned, he was pushing a large lounging chair into the bedroom. He smiled wickedly at Alpha and pushed him down to sit in it. Closing his eyes, he gave his ghoul a lingering kiss.

‘How do you want it?’ he hissed in Alpha’s ear. ‘Do you want a little show?’

From behind his ear he pulled a joint Alpha hadn’t noticed. Water placed it between Alpha’s lips and lit it.

‘Skål.’ Alpha could hear him whisper as he inhaled deeply.

 

He could feel his body relax as the good stuff spread from his lungs to his brain. He could hear the music Water had put on. It buzzed comfortably inside him. A rush of excitement hit him when Water pushed their guest down and straddled his hips. Alpha started to feel like himself again.

Alpha had felt so out of his depth around other gay men, especially since they had decided this was something they wanted to try. It had always been so easy with women. Alpha tilted his head when Water lowered himself to place all his weight on Ludvig. The man raised his hands to Water’s sides as they kissed. It had never been as intimidating with women. The tongues of the two met in a slow dance and Alpha felt a stirring in his body. It had never been as intense with women.

 

T-shirts and jeans were shed and Water and the man kissed passionately, kneeling on the bed in nothing but their boxers. They both had admirably hairy bodies, but Water was pale and thin and Ludvig was toned and muscular. Their beauty complimented the other’s in a compelling way. Water moaned, eyes closed, and Alpha knew that he did that for him. He was letting Ludvig think he was in control, he could take him however he liked, but Alpha knew that you were never in control with Water. The man grabbed Water’s crotch and Water threw his head back, heaving. He flashed his blue eyes at Alpha. The Fire ghoul was suddenly very aware of his clothes around him. His nipples went painfully hard when he eyed Water’s erection. Seeing the lust in Alpha’s expression, Water tore himself from the kiss and pulled Ludvig by the hair. He pushed down his boxers and placed a long lick over Ludvig’s jaw. Taking his cock in his hand, Water nipped down over his chest, placing a sharp bite over his nipple. He grinned darkly when Ludvig cursed.

 

Water stretched his back and leaned down on his hands. He breathed hotly in the direction of Ludvig’s cock. The man wanted to say something, but Water took him into his mouth, stealing his reply. He moved his beautiful lips over his head, his shaft, took him back into his throat as far as he could.

Alpha whimpered. He could feel it. He could feel Water doing it to that man. He could feel it in his entire body. He took another long drag from the joint and he could feel his heart beat heavily, he could feel his blood pulse in his dick. He sunk further and further into the chair, sweating, sensitive everywhere. The scene before his eyes played out in his mind to a background of comfortable white noise.

 

Ludvig sighed, throwing his head back. He clamped a hand into Water’s thick hair, pulling him closer. They froze their movements, both of them. All Alpha could see was a vein swelling in Ludvig’s neck, a tremble in Water’s elbow as he kept still, holding his breath, Ludvig’s cock down his throat. Ludvig heaved and moaned loud when Water pulled away for air. The man weakly fell back on the mattress, staring at his erection, Water’s saliva shining on it. Water grinned. The ghoul wiped his mouth, almost unfazed, and grabbed Ludvig by his throat. He pushed him down, his other hand wrapping around his dick again.

‘I hope you last a while.’ Water whispered. The man seemed a little taken aback, but Alpha felt his enthusiasm when he answered his love.

‘I’m not done with you.’ He grunted. Twinkle in his clever eyes. Both hands moved to Water’s hair again, and Ludvig pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Water hovered over him, so Alpha couldn’t really see more than Water’s shoulders, Ludvig’s fingers in his hair. When Water started to grind his crotch to Ludvig’s dick, Alpha took a sharp breath. He moved his hips a little, feeling an unfulfilling friction to his member.

 

Then, Water’s face was visible again. His eyes were closed, lips parted as Ludvig attacked his neck and shoulder with shallow bites. He rolled them over, ran his tongue over Water’s mouth and teeth. Water smiled, enjoying their play. When Ludvig kissed down his chest, Water locked eyes with Alpha.

Alpha’s chest expanded as he sucked in as much air as possible. Ludvig kissed lower, ran his fingers through the dark hair on Water’s chest, rolled a nipple between his fingers. Water gasped inaudibly, blinked slowly, held Alpha’s gaze. When Ludvig finally took him into his mouth, Water moaned sweetly.

‘Alpha…’ he whispered, placing a hand in the back of Ludvig’s neck. Alpha tried to swallow with a dry mouth. The weed had made him slow. He felt good.

‘Water.’ Alpha pressed the palm of his hand to his hard dick. Water bit his lower lip, closed his eyes because of how Ludvig made him feel. Because of how Alpha made him when he looked at him like that. His eyes were back. Alpha rubbed himself through his jeans. Not because he wanted to get off now, well, yes he did, but… the thought got lost on him. It felt strange, watching Water, but it was also the most exciting thing in the world.

 

Ludvig grabbed Water by the hips and let his cock slip from between his lips.

‘Turn.’ He said. Alpha noticed he was heaving. Before Water could do as he was told, the man lifted him and flipped him over, making Water giggle softly. Ludvig slapped him on his right butt cheek, surprising both Water and Alpha. Alpha watched his beautiful butt jiggle when Water cursed ‘fuuuuuuuck me…’

‘That’s what I intend to do.’ Ludvig’s voice was hoarse. It was almost comical to see how much Water turned him on, and Alpha would laugh if he didn’t feel that exact same way. Ludvig eyed the lubricant on their night stand, and wasted no time in spreading it richly between Water’s cheeks. He slapped Water’s ass again, fingers wet.

Water bit his lip, scrunching up his nose in delight as Ludvig pressed at his entrance. One finger, then two. His other hand caressed Water’s hip, fingertips drawing circles on his skin. Only when Ludvig rolled a condom down his shaft, and moved to sit comfortably behind Water, Alpha noticed he was holding his breath.

 

Trembling with anticipation, Water looked at him once more. Alpha balled the hand with which he was touching himself into a fist. He applied pressure, but nothing more. He watched Ludvig’s hips sink lower, Water’s eyes grew wider. The way he looked was different than when it was just the two of them.

 

Ludvig dug his fingers into Water’s hips and started thrusting. Water gasped, moaned, maybe a little theatrical, but Alpha thought it was incredibly hot. He let go of all the intrusive thoughts of jealousy, because this was not _real_ , this was not _making love_. Ludvig grunted and threw his head back. He fucked Water harder, and then again harder when he heard nothing but positive responses.

‘A…alpha!’ Water moaned again. It felt the Fire ghoul with pride, but he was happy to see this did not throw Ludvig off. The man gave a knowing smile, immediately washed away by a grimace of pleasure.

‘Pfff…’ he heaved, grabbing Water’s shoulders. Water lifted himself to lean on his hands. He grinned, huffed, flashed his teeth at Alpha. His beautiful ass bounced on the rhythm of Ludvig’s thrusting. Alpha couldn’t look away.

 

Then Ludvig pulled out, bending down to spit on Water’s hole. He took hold of his shoulders again, pulling him up to his knees this time. He pressed his chest to Water’s back, slowly entering him again. Water leaned his head on Ludvig’s shoulder as he found his cock in Ludvig’s tight grip. The fucking was slower now. Alpha found the sight of Ludvig nuzzling Water’s neck enthralling. His hand carefully stroking Water. He held the ghoul tightly, thrusting in sharply, pulling back agonizingly inert.

‘Alpha…’ Water mouthed.

‘Alpha…’ It took a second for Alpha to realize his name came from his guest now too. The clever brown eyes looked at him, as Water seemed lost, eyes closed, body trembling.

‘Do you like this, Alpha?’ Ludvig said, voice low. He moved faster over Water’s cock. The ghoul whimpered.

‘Yes.’ Alpha said, mouth dry again. The fire in the joint had died out long ago and he attempted to take a drag a couple of times, not noticing he wasn’t taking in smoke. Ludvig dove his teeth into Water’s shoulder. Water’s eyes flashed to Alpha, wide and bright all of a sudden. A glimmer of spit shone on his lips, when Alpha saw the muscles in his lower body tense. He reached behind him to grab Ludvig’s neck, and he pulled him close, eyes still on Alpha when he came.

‘Oh!’ he extorted, as thin ropes spurted from him, dripping down Ludvig’s hand. A last moan, as he seemed to have emptied himself, and he freed Ludvig, eyes falling shut. He leaned on his hands again, and Ludvig grabbed his hips, fucking him hard. He didn’t last long before he reached his climax too. It almost seemed as if he didn’t feel the need to stretch it longer, because he knew his job was basically done.

 

Grinning, Water rolled to his back. He caressed Ludvig’s face and beard with the back of his hand. Ludvig smiled, tired, knowing. Both men looked at Alpha at the same time.

Quickly, the Fire ghoul stood up. A little too quickly perhaps, because all of this had made him light-headed enough as it was. He leaned over the men and pressed an urgent kiss to Water’s lips. Ludvig he gave a warm touch to his cheek too.

 

‘Come here.’ Water reached for him, placing a hand over his hard dick. Alpha looked at Ludvig, shy all of a sudden.

‘Come on.’ Water said. He nudged Ludvig to the side. It was his turn to watch now.

‘I don’t need to-’

‘You do.’ Water sat up to kiss him. Because he was tired, and stoned, and _hard_ , Alpha let his love undress him. He could hardly keep his eyes open when Water lay him down, running his warm hands over his warm body. It felt nice. It felt nice to have Water touch him, finally. It even felt nice with Ludvig there.

 

‘I love you.’ He mumbled, sleepy, as Water stroked his thighs and kissed around his navel. Water placed a long lap over his balls.

‘Fuck.’ Alpha cursed under his breath. It didn’t take much more than that. He could feel that familiar chain reaction in his body when Water’s tongue touched his head. Water took him into his mouth, and he felt warm, and wet, and eager. A mild storm unfolded in Alpha’s brain, just for a moment, before he felt his orgasm wash over him. Any other moment he would feel shame for not being able to last even one minute, but not bow. It was pleasant, a little shallow maybe, but his heart was beating heavily. Water kissed his stomach, his warm hands still on his thighs. Then he hugged Alpha around his waist. Alpha stroked his hair absentmindedly. Ludvig looked at Water and Water looked at Ludvig, whispering a thank you. Quietly, because Alpha was already drifting in and out of sleep.


End file.
